Character Overview
Attributes The basic abilities of the character. They all begin at 11 and increase 1 point per level, in addition to points gained through APs (Advancement Points). APs can raise attributes up to 50% higher than its base value for a given level, so a 20th level character with a base Strength of 30 could have a strength of 45 if he spent 75 APs (30/2*5 APs) on raising his Strength. The attributes used in Fallen Earth are the following: * Strength: Your character's muscle power. Affects Melee and Armor Use skills. Has a minor effect on hit points. Determines weight allowance and how much gear you can carry. Affects some mutation skills. * Endurance: Your character's health and resistance to damage. Affects Athletics skill and Armor Use Skill. Greatly affects Hit Points and Stamina. Affects some mutation skills. * Coordination: Your character's ability to control his body's movements. Affects Dodge, Evade, Athletics, and Stealth skills. Affects some mutation skills. * Dexterity: Your character's control over his hand movements. Affects Rifle, Pistol, and Melee skills. Affects some mutation skills. * Intelligence: Your character's learning and problem solving ability. Establishes limits on all trade skills, along with Perception. Slightly affects Gamma. Affects some mutation skills. * Willpower: Your character's force of Will. Affects all mutation skills. Greatly affects Gamma and slightly affects Stamina. * Perception: The acuity of your character's senses. Helps see through Stealth abilities. Affects nearly every skill in the game (Rifle, Pistol, Melee, Dodge, Evade, Group Tactics, First Aid), though usually to a minor extent. Establishes limits on Tradeskills. * Charisma: Your character's interpersonal skills. Affects faction relations, prices when buying and selling from NPCs, managing NPCs and pets, etc. Affects the Group Tactics skill and some mutation skills. Skills The character's learned abilities. Each skill is based on two attributes. Percentages of the full value of these attributes determine the basic level of the skill, and twice that value is the maximum level of the skill. So if Rifle is 75% Dexterity and 25% Perception, and you have a 20 in each, you have a base 20 Rifle skill and a maximum Rifle skill of 40. If your Dexterity was 30 and your Perception 20, you'd have a base 27 Rifle skill and a max of 54. Most skills are 75% of one attribute and 25% of another. The skills in Fallen Earth are as follows: * Armor Use: Allows use of advanced armors and special abilities that increase damage resistance. * Athletics: Allows use of self-affecting buffs to increase physical attributes, speed, etc. * Dodge: Reduces damage taken from pistols and rifles. * Evade: Reduces damage taken from melee weapons. * First Aid: Allows use of medical items and healing abilities. * Group Tactics: Allows use of special abilities that can increase your group's combat effectiveness. * Melee: Boosts damage when using melee weapons. * Pistol: Boosts damage when using pistols, which can be used equally well in ranged and close combat. * Rifle: Boosts damage when using rifles. Rifles can be used in close combat, but your Evade ability decreases while doing so. So rifles in close combat = bad. * Stealth: Allows characters to avoid detection and use special abilities like sneak attacks and masquerading as factions other than their own, but only for a limited time (and if you get caught, it goes real bad, real quick). Tradeskills Tradeskills are used to collect resources and make items. The controlling attributes are 75% of Intelligence and 25% of Perception. There are 11 core tradeskills: * Armorcraft: Making all manner of clothes and armor. * Ballistics: Making rifles, pistols, crossbows, zip guns, bullets, and similar equipment used for killing at range. * Cooking: Creating food that can help increase player performance primarily through the recovery of hit points and stamina faster (characters who don't have some food in their gut and a quenched thirst are going to be able to act fine, but will find their time spent recovering from injuries or exhaustion much longer). * Genetics: Creating tools that increase the effectiveness of mutations. * Geology: Recovering minerals from the earth. * Medicine: Making first aid kits, anti-venoms, radiation treatments, etc. * Nature: Making poisons, collecting materials from plants and animals, refining tradeskill components, etc. * Scavenging: Allows for harvesting materials from the piles of junk that dot the Grand Canyon. * Science: Making acids, sniper scopes, batteries, cars, refining tradeskill components, etc. * Teaching: Creating books so you can teach others. * Weaponry: Making clubs, knives, baseball bats, and other killing implements that are used up close and personal. Mutation Skills These go up in a similar fashion to skills, and all mutation skills are 75% of Willpower and 25% of some other attribute. As to what they all are, we'll leave that for folks to find in-game. For those who are concerned, Fallen Earth is not shooting for crazy fire throwing or flashy shape-shifting mutations, it's keeping mutations a bit more low-key. Think X-Files, not Justice League. Stats * Hit Points: How much damage you can take. It's based on your Endurance and Strength. * Stamina: How much you can exert yourself. It's used to power non-mutation abilities like Sprint, Melee Smash, Gut Shot, Offensive Coordination, or Pistol Whip. It is based on Endurance and Willpower. Using weapons also drains stamina in various amounts, so a character can stab with a knife longer than they can swing a sledgehammer before needing a rest. * Gamma: Your internal reserves for powering mutation abilities. Based on Willpower and Intelligence. * Level: Overall measure of your character's power level, though not a hard and fast measurement, since characters can earn more APs than average for their level by doing certain missions. * Resistances: How resistant you are to different forms of damage, from Slashing and Bludgeoning to Radiation and Psionic. Resistances are determined through a variety of factors, including armor, mutations, and special abilities. Sources * * Category:Game Concepts Category:Skills